1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for enabling the secure transport of a load in transit.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
A secure engagement of a load in transit is essential for the safe handling of goods over the roadways, and in the air and/or water. For example, because many goods are transported over roadways that have steep inclines, surfaces that are rough or uneven and are sloped from side to side, the forces of gravity will cause goods to shift during transit. Further, for example, traffic patterns over the roadways due to congestion of the roadway or inclement weather may attribute to additional physical forces that are placed upon the goods resulting from sudden acceleration or deceleration of the transportation source, such as for example but not limited to, a motor vehicle and/or trailer, containing the goods that are being transported. Any one or combination of the above-mentioned factors may cause the goods to shift in the transportation source containing the goods. Such shifting of goods being transported poses an unstable situation, such as for example, for the driver of the motor vehicle and/or trailer that may lead to the driver""s loss of control of the motor vehicle and/or trailer on the roadway. Further, such shifting of the goods housed within the transportation source, such as for example, the motor vehicle and/or trailer, may cause a rupture of the walls of the transportation source resulting in spillage of the goods onto land, and/or into the air and/or water. It will be appreciated, for example, that damage to the driver, the transportation source, the goods and any third party and/or chattel of a third party in the pathway of the transportation source is likely to occur if the goods shift and the driver of the motor vehicle and/or trailer looses control of the motor vehicle and/or trailer. Thus, it is desirable to secure loads being transported from one destination to another to avoid the possible destruction of the goods, potential injuries to human beings or the loss of life, and possible damage to other items of value. The secure engagement of goods in transit shall enable the successful delivery of the goods to the intended end user and provide an increased level of safety on the roadways and waterways and/or in the air. The instant invention is particularly useful for loading and securing loads of goods onto a transportation source wherein the goods or the packaging for the goods are in the form of a round, elliptical or parabolic shape, such as for example but not limited to, rolls of paper stock, piping, telegraph poles, and tubular containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,170 (Walton) discloses an apparatus for loading a water craft onto the bed of a pickup truck that includes a cradle assembly for supporting the water craft within the bed of the pickup truck.
In spite of this background art, there remains a very real and substantial need for an apparatus for enabling the ease of loading and securing a load of goods to a transportation source for improving the safe transportation of the goods over land, and/or in the air and/or water.
The present invention has met the above-described need. The apparatus of the present invention provides an efficient and economical approach for substantially reducing and/or eliminating the undesired problems associated with accidental and/or unintentional shifting of goods while in transit. Further, this invention provides for an easy to use and safe apparatus for the loading of goods, such as for example but not limited to, large bulky goods, onto a transportation source, such as for example but not limited to, a motor vehicle and/or trailer, boxcar, a water craft and/or aircraft.
The apparatus of this invention provides for the secure engagement of a load in transit. The apparatus includes a platform having (a) a first horizontal member having a proximal end, a distal end and a middle section that is disposed between the proximal end and the distal end of the horizontal member, (b) a first vertical member having a proximal end, a distal end and a middle section that is disposed between the proximal end and the distal end of the first vertical member, and wherein the proximal end of the first vertical member is in communication with the distal end of the first horizontal member, (c) a second horizontal member having a proximal end, a distal end and a middle section that is disposed between the proximal end and the distal end of the second horizontal member, wherein the proximal end of the second horizontal member is in communication with the distal end of the first vertical member, and (d) a second vertical member having a proximal end, a distal end and a middle section that is disposed between the proximal end and the distal end of the second vertical member, wherein the proximal end of the second vertical member is in communication with the distal end of the second horizontal member, and wherein the distal end of the second vertical member is in communication with the proximal end of the first horizontal member. Preferably, the first horizontal member is parallel in relation to the second horizontal member and wherein the first vertical member is parallel in relation to the second vertical member. The apparatus further includes at least one arch shaped structure, wherein the arch shaped structure has a proximal end, a distal end and a middle section disposed between the proximal end and the distal end of the arch shaped structure. The arch shaped structure has an outer surface and an inner surface. At least a portion of the arch shaped structure is positioned above at least a portion of one of the horizontal members of the platform. Further, the apparatus includes wherein at least a portion of the middle section of the arch shaped structure is in communication with a portion of at least one of the proximal end, distal end, middle section and combinations thereof of the horizontal member. At least a portion of the middle section of the arch shaped structure is positioned, with regard to the longitudinal axis of at least one of the horizontal members, in the same longitudinal plane of at least one of the horizontal members of the platform. The proximal end and the distal end of the arch shaped structure are positioned, relative to each other, in similar upward directions and in opposing outward directions in such a manner that the proximal end and the distal end of the arch shaped structure lie on opposite sides of the longitudinal plane with regard to the longitudinal axis of the horizontal member.
In another embodiment of the instant invention, the apparatus, as described herein, includes wherein the vertical members and the horizontal members each comprise a rail wherein the rail has a front face, a back face, a top and a bottom, and a center section disposed between the front face, the back face, the top and the bottom of the rail. The apparatus of this invention includes wherein at least one of the rails of one of the vertical members has at least one slot that begins at the front face of the rail of the vertical member and extends through at least a portion of the center of the rail of the vertical member. Preferably, the slot further extends through all of the center of the rail and terminates at the back face of the rail. The slot of the present invention is provided for accommodating the engagement of at least one tine of a fork lift. Engagement of the tine of the fork lift into the slot of the vertical member of the platform of this invention allows for the efficient movement and placement of the apparatus bearing a load of goods on to, such as for example but not limited to, a bed of a motor vehicle and/or trailer, boxcar, and/or into a hull of a water craft and/or aircraft.
In another embodiment of this invention, the apparatus further includes at least one foot means for supporting the platform, wherein the foot means is mounted to at least one of the rails. Further, the foot means provides for stacking one apparatus of this invention upon another substantially identical apparatus of this invention. Preferably, another embodiment of the apparatus of this invention includes at least one foot adjusting means for adjusting the movement and the position of the platform is provided wherein the foot adjusting means is in juxtaposition to and in communication with at least one of the rails.
Another embodiment of this invention provides a transportation source having a flat bed wherein the platform of the the apparatus of the instant invention for securing a load in transit rests upon the flat bed of the transportation source. The transportation source may be any transportation source known by those skilled in the art, such as for example, a truck-trailer.
The apparatus of the instant invention will be more fully understood from the following descriptions of the invention, and the drawings and the claims appended hereto.